Run
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: '"It's just October 4th, why?" "It's Terry Fox Day Ginga! Don't you know?" she asked, unsure if he even knew who Terry was.' .:For Terry Fox Day:. .:Slight GinMado:. .:Obvious One-Shot:. NOTE: Not EXCACTLY a Tragedy in My Opinion, But For This, I'll Put it in Just in Case .:Bonus Info Chapter Added:.
1. Story

**Run**

Me: AMG, I AM SO SORRY TERRY! IF YOU'RE READING THIS FROM HEAVEN, PLEASE READ THIS! THIS IS ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! *drops to knees and wails loudly*

Vietnam: Uhm... Are you okay...?

Me: This fic is for Terry... AND IT'S PAST TERRY FOX DAY! WAAA!

Vietnam: It's fine... I'm sure he's reading this right now... *pats my back*

Suzami: What's up with her? *arches head to the side*

Tomami: *sweatdrops* Terry Fox day Was Yesterday...

Suzami: Oh...

Taiwan: *watches me and Vietnam* They look like twins(No Lie... I Look Like Her...)...

Suzami: Yeah...

Tomami: Steph doesn't own MFB, Enjoy...?

* * *

_DING!~_

Madoka smiled as she grabbed the slice of bread from the toaster and placed it in her mouth while trying to tie her shoelace, hopping up and down, attempting to keep her balance. As she tied her laces, she grabbed a light sweater and dashed out the door, putting on her sweater, the slice of bread still in her mouth as she did so. She took out the slice of bread as she looked around.

_Through the parks and back... SImple..._ Madoka thought as she watched the coloured leaves fell from the trees, being blown away by the wind.

She looked around and saw Ginga's head pop out of a pile of leaves, facing her, "Hey Madoka! Where ya goin'?" he asked happily as he shook the leaves out of his hair, taking some off of his blue sweater as he ran over to her side.

"Well..." Madoka started, biting into the bread, chewing and swallowing before continuing, "I'm gonna jog towards the three parks and back here!"

Ginga blinked as he allowed the thoughts to process at a certain speed, "But why Madoka? Isn't that just a waste of time?"

Madoka blinked then glared at him, "Don't you know what day it is today?!" she growled lightly.

"Uhh... No..." he replied, "It's just October 4th, why?"

"It's Terry Fox Day Ginga! Don't you know?" she asked, unsure if he even knew who Terry was.

He shook his head and sighed, "Is he some crazy lame dude that's a bad blader?"

That did it.

Madoka's face turned red with anger as a vien popped out of her forehead, growling really loudly, "**NO! TERRY IS ****NOT**** A LAME DUDE THAT'S A BAD BLADER! IN FACT, HE WASN'T EVEN A BLADER AT ALL! HE WAS A HUGE INSPIRATION! AND WHAT ALLOWS YOU TO TALK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!**"

Ginga was now nowhere to be seen, Madoka blinked and instantly regretted her terrible outburst, she knew she shouldn't have done it... But since Ginga said that, she couldn't help it, Terry was an amazing person.

She suddenly saw two eyes appear from the leaf pile, then she noticed it shaking slightly, she sighed and bent over, reaching out her hand, "Ginga, are you okay?"

Then she saw him pop out of the leaf pile again, "Yeah... I'm fine..."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Ginga... I shouldn't have-"

"No Madoka, I'm sorry... I didn't even know who Terry Fox is and called him crazy, lame and a bad blader..." Ginga muttered solemnly as he looked down at his shoes, looking up, he smiled slightly, "Hey... Can you tell me who Terry Fox is?"

Madoka smiled and lead him towards the bench, sitting down, him, following her lead.

She smiled as she started her story...

_Terry Fox was a Canadian hero from British Columbia, raising money for cancer reasearch... It started when he was only eight-teen when he recieved cancer, it appeared to be located in his right knee, at first, he just ignored the pain, but later on, the pain spread throughout his leg as if it were unbearable... He was sent to the hospital, getting his right leg cut off, and replaced by an artificial leg. He kept practicing walking on his artifical leg each day until he was released from the hospital. But with each step he took, it hurt him. _

_But at the age of 23_(that's my calculation... When I search it up, I find that he's like... Twenty or thirty... So... This MIGHT be wrong... I'm just thinkin' average)_ he started his Marathon of Hope, running 24 miles each day, with his brother alongside him_(who am I forgetting...?) _having a marathon each day, starting east, going back to the west._

_Soon, many other people joined in as he ran, cheering on for him, listening to his speeches and becoming inspired. On his journey, he met lots of people with cancer too, knowing how it feels to have cancer. He knew it was painful. He knew it was a high risk and difficult to cure that time._

_He had to stop his journey in Thunder Bay, Ontario, where the cancer reached his lungs, where he was imediatly taken to the hospital, with hope to find a cure, only to have failed._

"So... Terry died of cancer...?" Ginga asked, arching his head to the side.

"Yes... He ran for 143 days... For 3,339 miles... But he raised over fifty million for cancer reasearch, and over two million schools participating in the annual run and over sixty countried joined in!" Madoka cried happily, standing up proudly, "And I'm happy to make Japan one of them!"

"Oh cool!" Ginga cried, "Then let's run with the rest of the team!"

Madoka gleamed happily as she swallowed the last bits of her bread, "That's going to be awesome! Thanks Ginga!"

Ginga chuckled, "It's fine, they'll enjoy it anyways!"

* * *

Madoka smiled to see many people standing before her for the run.

Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Masamune(apparently, he came back for a visit XD), Ryo, and surpising the Blader DJ, who brought along a _couple_ of people(apparently, Ryuga and Kyouya fangirls, they were too... Harsh to Ginga to tag along...).

"So..." Yu started, trailing off, "Why am I here?"

"Because we're running for Terry!" Madoka said happily.

"Terry?" Yu asked.

"Yeah who's that?" a random person asked.

Ginga and Madoka groaned.

This was going to be a long afternoon...

**A Couple of Hours Later...**

"Let's run!" Ginga yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"YEAH!" everyone else cried, copying Ginga's movements before dashing off with extreme speed, leaving Madoka behind.

"GUYS! YOU SHOULD PACE YOURSELF! THIS IS A FIVE MILE RUN YOU KNOW!" Madoka yelled, chasing after them, not excactly running, but more like jogging...

As she jogged through the nearby park he saw a couple of small dead garden snakes on the route and sighed, "Oh mother nature, I'm pretty sure you'll bring us your revenge someday..." Madoka muttered.

After a few minutes of continous jogging, she found the rest of the gang slowing down right infront of her, "Hey guys, get up! This is for Terry right? Common! He didn't give up did he? And he had an artificial leg! Common guys! Show your spirit!"

Ginga smiled slightly, "Right..."

* * *

"That was the WORST run of my life!" Masamune yelled, tripping over what appears to be nothing.

"Well..." Ginga smiled, "We _are_ continuing Terry's dream though..."

Madoka blinked four times then smiled, "Right...But how did you know that?"

* * *

Me: *wipes tears* Anyways, this is for Terry... I Still Need To Work On My Thanksgiving and Halloween Story For You Guys... And sorry for the bad info, I only remembered some info about Terry and I couldn't fins good sources online really... Sorry if my info was bad... But my LOOOONG summary was pretty good right? XD Anyways, if you know Terry great! If you don't and the walk's in YOUR country too, you must be snoozing in class... If the walk hasn't been in your country and you don't know, great! R&R No Flames!

PS Wrote This At Night, in Only An Hour... Pretty Bad Huh? XD And it's 1:07 am XD I'm Still Awake... Nahh... Going to Bed Nao, G'night! XD


	2. Bonus Info

**Run: Bonus Info**

Me: So... I was crazy thinking of the important info I lefted out... So I decided to put it in this chapter, just to tell you, there isn't much, but I'll do it anyways...

* * *

*There is a white marker on the side of the road where Terry had to end his journey in Thunder Bay

*There are many statues of Terry planted all across Canada, such as in British Columbia; his home province, and Ontario; Thunder Bay, where he had to stop his journey

*His personality and traits; humble, kindness and caring(I know, this fits in to humble, but this one is a trait), empathy, couragous, perserverence, determined

*On his journey, he had some time to break(remember he only ran one marathon each day, he had some time off) and give out speeches, and spending time with other people with cancer, for example a ten year old kid that also had an amputated leg

*Terry was an athlete, he played soccer, rugby and baseball as a child, also playing basketball, his passion, though he was never good when he was younger

*Terry also played golf with his father awhile later when his leg was amputated

*Rick Hansen(bet ya know him huh?) invited him to his weekchair basketball team, he accepted, in less than two months of practicing, he was on Edmonton's official team for the Championships

*At the beginning of his journey, he collected two bottles of the Pacific's water, planning to keep one as a souvenir, and pouring the other into the Atlantic

*His funeral was attended by 40 reletives and over 200 guests

*His funeral was brodcated all across Canada

*There is a public memorial for Terry in Ottawa

*Pope Join Paul ll even sent a telegram, saying that he was praying for Fox

* * *

Me: This... Was More than I expected... But to say, I really respect Terry, and am very inspired by him, I participate in the walk, every year! It's amazing how much we raise for cancer, and even the turnout of our walks!


End file.
